Motives
by Ms. Audrey G
Summary: A creature of dark, a demonic tree, and a psychotic man have a conversation about reasons.


**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy Dissidia belongs not to me.

**References **to "The Beauty That Deceives"

* * *

A goddess sat upon her throne, waiting for her precious angels. Light emitted from the sky, basking the woman in a heavenly glow, making her golden hair shine brighter then the sun itself.

The fiend, hiding in the dark, looked away, turning her vision down the path, where the warriors were coming from. Confident they were with their heads held up high. They knew not of the fiend that lingered by. Narrowing, she glared upon them, before whisking into the dark.

Dusk and crimson appeared from the ground, before a woman slithered up from the portal. A breath and she opened her eyes to look upon her domain. She gracefully touched the ground, letting her bare feet enjoy the cool sensation.

Her crimson eyes looked up to see a black and white boot dangling from above. A grin, and a man covered with makeup, looked down upon her from above a pillar. He twiddled his fingers, before jumping down, and elegantly landed on one foot. Immediately, their eyes interlocked.

From one foot to the other, he hopped towards her. Her eyes followed his every movement to the moment he stopped, and stood in front of her. A squeeze to her midsection, and her pets started to hiss at the man who stood in front of her.

Raising a finger, he aimed for her face, before her pets went for a bite, and made him chuckle in delight. An eyebrow was raised, and he turned to the sound of Exdeath's armor.

Clank after clank, he walked, until he stopped, and struck his golden sword into the ground. Another chuckled emitted from the psychotic fool.

"Gosh, what a lively bunch we are," Kefka said with a slight chuckle, emitting from his lips.

A sigh and he bore his eyes into Cloud of Darkness, who looked down upon her feet, hearing the sound of her feet clap against the ground.

"Does the sound of your feet sooth you, dear? You should use them to send armor boy flying. Now that," His eyes turned wide, as if they were about to escape from his sockets, "will get a kick out of you. Heheh…"

Impassively, she gazed upon him, before glancing back towards her feet to hear the sound of her feet clap again.

"Gosh, so boring." He looked upon his comrades to find them impassive with his sudden proclamation. "Why can't we have fun?" He whined, after they said nothing.

"Hmph, fun is a waste of time," Exdeath replied.

"Not unless we are destroying stuff. Now that's fun," Kefka reasoned.

Exdeath hmphed. "Must humans waste their lives by reasons?"

"Huh?" Confusion tolled Kefka's face, as he crisscrossed his legs, and floated into the air.

"That is how humans are. They need a reason to thrive, or else they will fall into the pits of insanity," Cloud of Darkness replied, without tearing her eyes away from her feet.

"Hmph… Just like the Emperor and that witch, Ultimecia."

A scratch to his cheek and Kefka was lost. The two were talking about humans and reasons. This wasn't fun at all!

"Bah, insanity, profanity, what difference does it make? Don't you, guys, have goals like humans do?" He asked with a smile, as their eyes glared upon him, before tearing away. They hmphed, and resumed with their conversation.

"I heard Sephiroth came the other day," Exdeath started.

Cloud of Darkness smirked. A stop to her actions, and she brought her eyes to the living tree. "The hero just wanted to ask some questions."

"I, as well, was asked a few questions," Exdeath commented. "He asked for my reasons of fighting, my reasons of living, and why I am a tree."

"A bit too curious he was," she advised.

A look into the dark abyss above, Cloud of Darkness reeled her head back, and let out a long breath. "Our reason to Sephiroth of being clad in this body was because the human eye will always look at the beauty outside. They will never see the beast that is waiting in the dark, ready to kill and consume the human flesh."

"Like a demonic soul trapped inside a tree," Exdeath added on.

The two creatures looked upon the third member, who blinked gradually. Opening his mouth, he said, "Is it my turn to speak? I'm sorry; I was too busy prying myself out of boredom!"

Cloud of Darkness cocked her head, and walked towards Kefka. "What is your reason of being clad in a clown suit?"

Kefka rolled his eyes. Dropping to one leg, he posed, before he flapped his hands up-and-down, and hunched his back. "Why do people keep saying that I'm a clown?" He asked with a whining voice.

Standing erect, his voiced turned serious. "I'm no fool, but a psychotic man with style." Flashing a grin, his purple lips stretched, as his cheeks were raised.

"Will humans always find reasons to hide away their shame?" Cloud of Darkness voiced out.

Kefka growled. "Must you always question everything that I say?" His lip started to twitch, before he calmly said, "True, I was a human, but not anymore! My goal is to destroy _everything!!" _Flames erupted from his palms, as he sent it spiraling down a path to hit a pillar from afar. An explosion emitted, along with a crash, as piles of stones were now laid upon the ground.

Kefka sighed in relief, and started to chuckle. Looking back to Cloud of Darkness, the pile of rubble behind him, gracefully flew back to create the once standing pillar.

The mistress of darkness closed her eyes, before saying, "Must humans destroy things out of anger?"

Kefka growled, clenching his fist tight. "Now you're pissing me off!"

Laughter ensued from the moving tree, and the maiden. Cloud of Darkness smirked, before she walked, and headed down to one direction. Exdeath pulled his sword out from the ground, and left down to another direction. While Kefka merely stood, watching them depart.

Sighing, he shouted, "That was it! I wanted to have fun!"

"What are you complaining about?"

His eyes lit up upon a familiar voice, as Kefka gazed behind to see Kuja approaching. Maybe there will be some fun tonight…

"I won't be complaining anymore," He said in a high-pitch voice, before deepening his voice to finish off saying, "_pretty boy!"_

Flames emitted from his palms, as the World of Darkness will now be swallowed into destruction.


End file.
